Adrenaline Rush (A Fast And Furious Fanfic) Prologue
by fizzyizzy423
Summary: OC/Leon, OC/Jesse Slight AU. Bri and Nolee are two best friends from Wisconsin that love to live their lives in the fast lane. There's no questioning why they moved to LA. But what they didn't know is that just one race could change their lives forever. This is just the prologue to either a series or a couple of one-shots. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it sucks.


I toss and turn in my new bed, getting annoyed with the loud music coming from the house across the street from me. I sigh in defeat before getting up. I quickly change into a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt before stomping down the stairs. I slip into a pair of converse. I open up the door before slamming the door behind me. I walk briskly over to the house. I step into the house, and look around. I find the house full of people. I march over to a girl with red-dyed hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, do you live here?" I ask, trying to sound nice. She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Uh no."

"Can you show me someone who does live here?" I ask, getting slightly points over to a guy, sitting in a chair with a drink in his hand while joking with some others. He has his dark hair slicked back with a little bit of stubble on his chin. The jersey he is wearing shows off his lean muscles. He has a natural tan that every girl wants their man to have. Any other day, I would probably just admire him from afar, if not go up and flirt with him. But, I had a long day, and I need to quiet down this party so I get some sleep. I stomp over to him.

"Hey, you live here right?" I ask, but it sort of came out as a statement. I watch as he nods while staring at me, "Yeah, I live here." I smile for a moment.

"Good, finally, I found someone I can talk to." I say with a sigh. He looks at me with amusement. The smile leaves my face.

"I don't know about your dumbass, or your guests, but some people who now live here actually had a long ass day. And they have to get up in the morning and actually do stuff. So how about you stop being a total dick and turn down the music." I say looking down at him. I watch as the amused look on his face shifts to one of complete confusion.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asks, getting mad himself. I hear the people he was sitting with start laughing.

"Oh man, Le, you're not going to take that shit are you?" His friend asks before taking a sip of their beer. I glare at the small group before turning back to the one I was talking to.

"Look, I'm sorry princess, but I can't just stop the party because you can't get some sleep." He says, gesturing to the people around him having a good time. "And just because I have a life and you don't doesn't give you the right to keep my ass up all night. Now do the world a favor, and turn down the music, shut the hell up, and let me sleep." I say, glaring up at him. I can't help but notice his green eyes glaring back.

Before the guy I'm talking to can speak, another guy who was sitting in a corner stands up. He is tall, He has dark brown, almost black hair and a scruffy beard. He has dark eyes to match. He is quite buff. He kind of reminds me of a grizzly bear.

"Listen sweetheart, we don't listen to nobody who doesn't belong here. And you don't belong here. So do yourself a favor and get the fuck out." The man says, backing up his buddy.

"Oh God, I thought I left all the stupid, testosterone-filled asswholes back in my hometown. I guess my aunt wasn't kidding when she said they do exist everywhere." I retort, not backing down.

In my head I can hear half my brain telling me to just back away before I can get hurt, but of course, I listen to the other half that says go for it, keep egging them on, you know it will get your blood pumping. The taller one shakes his head.

"I don't beat on girls, unless it's in a race." He says, looking like he got an idea, "How about this, if Leon here beats you in a quarter-mile race, you have to go back home and deal, but if you win, we will stop the party and you can get your precious sleep. Deal?"

"You mean a street race? Between me and this asswhole?" I ask, pointing to the guy in front of me. "Am I speaking French? Yes a street race between you two." The buff guy says. "Alright. When and where?" I say with a smirk. The man grabs a pen and an old receipt from his pocket, and starts writing something down.

"There's a lot of abandoned warehouses on this street. It's usually pretty dead at this time of night. Meet us there in a half-hour." He tells me, handing me the piece of paper. I look down, trying to remember the street name.

"Cool. See you later." I say to the tough guy before turning to the guy I was originally arguing with, "And you, you better get ready to see my tail-lights, because I'm going to kick your ass." I say before walking away.

I walk into my house, and run up the stairs. I run into my best friend's room.

"Time to wake up Noles." I shout as I start shaking her awake. She groans.

"God dammit Bri, I just got to sleep. Why are you waking me up?" She complains, sitting up. "Nolee, you got to get up. I need your support." I tell her, excitedly. "What are you talking about?" she asks, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went over to the house across the street and told them to shut the hell up. But of course, them being a bunch of dicks, they didn't listen. So this one buff looking dude, tells me to race the cute guy, and if he wins, we have to deal, but if I win, we get some sleep. And as we both know, I will win." I say to her. "Wait, they race here? Well that made this place more exciting." She says before hopping out of bed and getting ready for the race that's going to happen in about twenty-five minutes.

We drive up to the warehouses. We park as soon as we find two empty spots near each other. We step out of our cars and walk around, looking for the two guys I met earlier. I find the tough guy and walk up to him.

"So I'm here. Where is your friend at?" I ask, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "I will grab Leon, just bring your car to the starting line." he says, pointing to the red line that was spray-painted onto the road before walking away. I turn back around, hop into my car, and drive up to the starting line. I step out of my car as Nolee walks up to me.

"Hey, so who's this asswhole you're going up against?" she asks, looking around. I point to the yellow 1995 Nissan Skyline that's driving up to the starting line, "The asswhole who is driving that, apparently." "Oh man, A Skyline, I know how you are a sucker for a nice Nissan." She says with a chuckle. We watch as he gets out of the car. "And he's cute too?" she asks, impressed with his looks, "Do you know what color his eyes are?"

"Green." I say, remembering the stare-down from earlier. "Damn, how are you stopping yourself from jumping his bones right here and now?" she asks, amazed. "Oh, shut up." I mumble, hitting her shoulder lightly as he walks over. He looks at my car, with a shocked look on his face.

"This is yours?" he asks surprised. I stare admiringly at my neon pink 1994 Nissan Maxima with a design of a black heart with a silver halo and silver wings on each side. "Yes, this is my baby. What? Did you think that just because I'm from Wisconsin, and that I have a 2000 GMC Sierra in the driveway, I don't race?" I ask, with a smirk on my face, "Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart, but I raced all the time back home. Comes with the territory of being a total adrenaline junkie."

"So that's why you agreed to race." He says, sounding somewhat impressed. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask him before he starts heading back to his car. "You want to know my name?" he questions, pointing to himself. I nod, "Yeah, I like to know whose ass I'm going to be beating." "I'm Leon." he says with a chuckle, "And what's your name? I like to know the name of the cocky bitch who I'm going to beat." "I'm Briana. But my friends and family call me Bri or B for short." I say with a small smile.

"Alright. Get in your cars, we are ready to start this shit." The grizzly of a man says walking up to us. Leon walks back to his car.

"Good luck B." Nolee says before walking to the crowd that's standing on the sidewalks. I hop into my car before the buff guy starts explaining the race.

"Ok, you guys will start when I say, you will drive down this street. There's another line exactly a quarter-mile down the road. The one to make it across that line first is the winner."

We start up our engines, waiting for the guy to let us begin. He points to us.

"Ready? Ready? Go!" He shouts. We take off. Leon is a few feet ahead of me. I quickly start sneaking up on his left. He tries to cut me off, but I was too quick. We become neck in neck in no time. He takes off in a flash. He must have used NOS. I smile.

"Alright, you want to play it that way? Fine." I mumble to myself before pushing the button on my steering wheel for my own NOS. I easily catch up. The finish line is approaching fast. "Come on." I say to myself, trying to pull ahead, but he stays with me the entire way. I feel myself pull ahead a few inches. I smile, ready to taste victory. I cross the finish line, winning the race.

"Yes!" I scream happily. I park as the excited crowd starts cheering. I smirk as I step out of my car. The crowd is either shouting happily or looking at me in shock. Nolee runs up to me.

"B, that's amazing! You totally kick that guy's ass." she says happily. "Well, the only thing I can say is, I'm the master commander!" I shout the last part as I throw my hands in the air. She laughs as she looks around the crowd. She shakes her head. "I told you to never do that in public. Ever." Nolee says. I roll my eyes, knowing that she finds it embarrassing of me. I walk up to Leon, and stick my hand out for him to shake.

"Nice race man. You almost had me there." I tell him, smile plastered on my face. He nods, "Yeah. Thanks. I'm just shocked. I mean, I barely ever lose. Especially to girls." He sounds likes he is still in shock. "Well, you can't win all the time." I say with a quick shrug. "Well, a deal is a deal. Party's over." Leon says with a sigh. I look at my phone for the time. 3:34 AM.

"It doesn't pay now. The night is almost over. How about this. You keep your music down for the next few days. Just until Noles and I can get settled in and find some jobs. Then you can party as much as you want. Unless you piss me off again." I say, trying to think of something that is still beneficial to Nolee and I.

"That's it? Sounds, too easy." A guy says from beside Leon. He is lean, but still fit, and has blue eyes. He's about the same height as Leon. It's kind of hard to tell in the light and from the beanie covering the top of his head, but the bits of messy hair that's sticking out from the hat looks to be a light brown. But his black painted nails sort of stuck out a bit.

"No, that's not it. But we'll come up with the rest later. Hi, I'm Nolee, best friend of Bri's who is also known as the winner." Noles tells him in a proud manner. "Please, don't be too cruel on us. By the way, I'm Jesse, friend of Leon's." He says, introducing himself.

"Also known as the loser." Nolee teases. I chuckle at her bluntness. "Yeah, also known as the loser." Leon says with a nod, "But in my defence, I could've beaten you. I just underestimated you. I got cocky. It won't happen next time."

"Oh really? You want to go again to prove it?" I challenge him.

"Not tonight." a deep voice cuts in. I look over and see a very tall, very buff man walking towards us. He a natural tan, brown eyes, and a shaved head. It all surprisingly makes him look really good. He seems to be the big man in charge as well.

"You were pretty good out there." He says to me. I nod, "Thanks. I'm Bri." "Dom." He introduces himself. Man, if I thought the one grizzly guy was intimidating, this guy owns the championship title of guy to never fuck with.

"You should stop by the house tomorrow. We could start getting you on the streets so I can make some money off of you." he says. I look up at him confused, "What?"

"He's thinking about having you race for him." Leon interpurits. "Oh. Well, if you want to take me, then you have to take Nolee. We're a packaged deal." I tell them.

"Don't worry, I'm good too. I promise." Nolee says, interrupting. Dom stays quiet as he thinks about it.

"Deal. See you tomorrow." he says before walking away. I give him a quick wave even though his back was towards us.

Leon chuckles. "Wow, you guys just met Dom and he already owns your asses." he jokes. "I got to admit man, I'm jealous of Dom if he owns their asses, cuz' they are fine as hell." Jesse says to Le. I start laughing. "Yeah, we do have some nice asses don't we?" Nolee says before turning around and shaking her butt in front of the guys to make her point. I shake my head at her ridiculous flaunting.

"Hell yeah you do." Jesse flirts. Nolee giggles.

"Ok, I think it's time to go home. Come on Nolee." I say, grabbing her hand, ready to drag her away.

"Yeah we should get going too. Come on Jesse, time for you to take a cold shower." Leon jokes before walking over to his car. The guys say their goodbyes before driving off. Nolee and I share a look, and we both know that from here on out, our lives are going to be completely change. We're just not sure if it's a good or a bad thing. But one things for sure, it's going to be one hell of an adrenaline rush.


End file.
